


Außergewöhnliche Ereignisse erfordern außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen

by TSihek



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel zur Tatort-Münster Folge „Das ewig Böse“</p><p>Bei „Das ewig Böse“ sieht Boernes Bart doch recht dünn aus. Mehr so nach sorgfältig nicht-rasiertem-Drei-Tage-Bart, während der Rest der Wangen glatt rasiert wurde. Da habe ich mich nach dem Grund gefragt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Außergewöhnliche Ereignisse erfordern außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen

~~~

„Sehen Sie diese Verfärbungen?“ Boerne deutete auf deutlich blau schimmernden Bereich in der Magenschleimhaut des Toten.  
„Was ist das? Sieht aus wie ein Farbstoff.“ Silke warf ebenfalls einen genaueren Blick auf die Stellen.  
„Indigocarmin… der Tote hat, den Ausmaßen der Verfärbungen nach, eine große Menge Flunitrazepam zu sich genommen, vermutlich in Form von Rohypnol 1. Das Medikament wird schon seit Jahren damit eingefärbt, aber in so deutlicher Ausprägung habe ich es bisher noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.“

Boerne nahm das Skalpell zur Hand und wollte eine Probe entnehmen, als ihn eine laute und eindeutig weibliche Stimme zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Professor Boerne? Sind Sie hier irgendwo?“

„Was will die denn hier?“, murmelte er und schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn auf. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür zum Obduktionsaal aufgeschoben und eine hübsche, langbeinige Blondine stolzierter herein. 

„Man sagte mir, ich soll Sie hier unten suchen“, begrüßte sie den Rechtsmediziner schnippisch. Sie baute sich neben dem Kopf des Toten auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Die prall gefüllte Plastiktüte, die an ihrem Arm baumelte, nahm dem Auftritt jedoch ein wenig die Wirkung, wie Silke fand.

„Was sollte das?“, schimpfte die Fremde. „Jetzt haben Sie mich schon dreimal zu dieser Probe bestellt und jedes Mal versetzt. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, zu springen, wenn Sie mit dem Finger schnippen. Sehen Sie doch zu, wer Ihnen bei diesem Blödsinn hilft. Ich jedenfalls nicht!“

„Nun beruhigen Sie sich doch.“ Boerne hatte ziemlich verdutzt geschaut und setzte jetzt eine, wie er wohl hoffte, beruhigende Miene auf. Da die aber merklich gekünstelt war, wirkte sie natürlich nicht. Seine Worte halfen auch nicht wirklich.  
„Müssen wir das jetzt besprechen? Sie sehen, doch, dass ich bis über den Ellenbogen in Arbeit stecke!“  
Silke unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Das war zwar etwas übertrieben, aber bis zu den Handgelenken stecke er wirklich – wortwörtlich – in einer Leiche.  
Der Frau schien das jetzt auch aufzufallen und sie wurde merklich bleich. 

Silke stieg von der Trittleiter um die bereits vorpräparierten Gewebeschnitte zur weiteren Bearbeitung ins Labor zu bringen. Das hier würde wohl länger dauern.  
Dadurch wurde die Blondine allerdings auf sie aufmerksam. 

„Was ist das denn? Eine falsch zusammengesetzte zersägte Jungfrau?“ Sie deutete mit einer abfälligen Geste auf Silke.  
Sofort verfinsterte sich Boernes Miene. Er zog die Hände aus dem Bauchraum des Toten, streifte die mit Blut und anderen Körpersekreten überzogenen Handschuhe ab, warf sie in eine Nierenschale und packte die Frau am Arm. Ohne auf ihren Protest zu achten, zerrte er sie mit einem kalten „Niemand beleidigt Frau Haller!“ in sein Büro. 

Die Tür wurde sehr demonstrativ hinter ihm geschlossen. Silke hörte trotzdem mehr als genug von der folgenden, sehr lautstark geführten Diskussion. Schließlich spähte sie vom Labor aus hinüber. Es war schon ein seltenes Bild, dass der Professor da bot: sichtlich geknickt versuchte er die aufgebrachte Frau zu beruhigen und – zu was auch immer – umzustimmen. Sie schien dagegen erst gerade angefangen zu haben, ihre schlechte Laune an ihm auszutoben und er kam deshalb kaum zu Wort.  
Es endete schließlich damit, dass sie ihm die Plastiktüte auf den Schreibtisch knallte. Silke konnte nur etwas glitzerndes Rotes entdecken, dass daraus hervorquoll, dann hatte Boerne die Tüte der Frau zurückgegeben.  
Wirklich zu beruhigen schien sie das aber nicht. Sie riss, während sie weiter auf Boerne schimpfte, ein rotes Kleidungsstück aus der Tüte und warf es ihm ins Gesicht. Etwas Weißes und ein silbriger Gegenstand folgten. Dann wirbelte sie auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte aus dem Büro.  
Silke wartete, bis die Schiebetür mit einem energischen Ruck zugezogen worden war und ging dann zum Büro hinüber. 

Boerne hockte reichlich bedröppelt in seinem Chefsessel. 

„Was war das denn eben, Chef?“, fragte sie vorsichtig und hob den über und über mit Glitzerpailletten überzogenen Zylinder auf, der direkt an der Tür lag. Sie legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch, wo auch das rote Etwas lag.

„Eine ausgewachsene Katastrophe“, murmelte Boerne und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. 

„Naja, eine langbeinige auf jeden Fall. Aber worum geht es denn?“ Sie griff nach dem roten Stoff und hielt ihn in die Luft. Er entpuppte sich als ein ärmelloses Kleid, das mit unzähligen kleinen Perlenschnüren bestickt war, die daran herabbaumelten. Daher als das Glitzern.

„In fünf Tagen wird eine Benefizgala zu Ehren des kürzlich verstorbenen Franz Stettenkamp gegeben. Sie wissen schon… der mit dem Konfekt und den Keksen. Ich wurde, auch um der alten Zeiten willen, gebeten eine meiner weit über Münster hinaus bekannten Zaubervorstellungen aufzuführen. Diese Dame hier hatte mir bisher als meine Assistentin bei diesen Vorführungen geholfen. Nun hat sie es sich… offenbar anders überlegt.“

„Wohl nicht ganz ohne Grund, wie? Frauen mögen es eben nicht, wenn man sie warten lässt und noch schlimmer... einfach versetzt.“

Boerne schnaubte nur. „Kann ich denn was dafür, wenn eine Leiche nach der anderen auf meinem Tisch landet und ich nicht einmal die Zeit finde, sie telefonisch zu benachrichtigen?“

Silke grinste nur. Boerne hatte die Blondine schlicht vergessen, soviel war klar.  
Sie legte das Kleid zurück auf den Tisch. 

Plötzlich hellte sich Boernes Miene auf. „Ich glaube, vor mir steht die Lösung für mein Problem… eine kleingewachsene Lösung, um genau zu sein.“

Silke schaute von ihm zum Kleid, dann zum Zylinder und dann wieder zu Boerne.  
Sie hob abwehrend die Hände, als ihr dämmerte, was er meinte. „Nein… auf keinen Fall.“ 

„Bitte.“ Er lächelte sie an, nickte dann auffordernd. 

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage.“

Boerne legte den Kopf schief und zog einen Schmollmund. 

„Vergessen Sie’s!“

„Ach Alberich… Sie können mich doch nicht so hängen lassen. Das Kleid würde Ihnen auch ganz ausgezeichnet stehen. Es ist zwar eigentlich ein Minikleid, aber für Sie wäre es ein elegantes Abendkleid.“, versuchte er sie zu ködern. 

„Und ob ich das kann.“

„Bitte… Silke… ich werde Ihnen auch ewig dankbar sein.“

Sie schnaubte ungläubig. „Nein… und das ist mein letztes Wort. Bevor ich Ihnen bei einer Zaubervorstellung helfe…“ Weil ihr spontan nichts völlig Unwahrscheinliches einfiel, sah sie sich suchend um, bis ihr Blick an Boernes akkurat gepflegtem Bart hängenblieb. Sie wusste, der war ihm heilig.  
„… würden Sie sich wohl eher den Bart abnehmen.“ 

Sie grinste, als sie Boernes entgeisterte Miene sah und kehrte mit neuem Elan in das Labor zurück. Manchmal tat es gut, ihrem Chef zu zeigen, dass er nicht mit jedem umspringen konnte wie er wollte. 

~~

Boerne überlegte den ganzen Nachmittag, wie er Alberich dazu überreden konnte, ihm doch noch bei der Vorstellung zu helfen. Er wusste, sie mochte Blumen, also war es nur eine Frage von Minuten, bis er einen Fleuropboten in die Rechtsmedizin bestellt hatte. 

Alberich schien sich über den Strauß zu freuen und nahm ihn gerne an, weigerte sich jedoch immer noch auf seine Bitte einzugehen. Nun, den Versuch war es wert gewesen.  
Der Nachmittag verstrich, wich dem Abend und sie hatte Feierabend gemacht, bevor er eine zündende Idee gehabt hatte. 

Auch auf dem Heimweg war ihm nichts eingefallen und so stand er nun, noch ein wenig unschlüssig, im Badezimmer und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.  
In fünf Tagen war die Vorstellung… bis dahin blieb noch genug Zeit um…

Er gab sich einen Ruck und legte sich ein Handtuch um die bloßen Schultern. Fast ein wenig wehmütig strich er über seinen sorgfältig gestutzten Bart.  
Dann schlug er den Schaum auf und verteilte ihn mit dem Rasierpinsel.  
„Schon Goethe hat gesagt: Nichts wird ohne Opfer erreicht. Wenn das Mächtige, das uns regiert, ein großes Opfer heischt, wir bringen's doch, mit blutendem Gefühl der Not zuletzt“, murmelte er und setzte die Rasierklinge an.  
~~  
Der nächste Morgen begann mit strahlendem Sonnenschein und Silke war schon deshalb bester Laune. Außerdem war sie gespannt, was sich Boerne noch würde einfallen lassen, um sie zu überreden.  
Sie öffnete, fröhlich vor sich hin summend, die Schiebetür und ging beschwingt zur Garderobe. Boernes weißer Kittel fehlte bereits, also war er wohl schon bei der Arbeit. Immer noch leise singend zog sie sich ihren eigenen über und suchte dann nach ihrem Chef.  
„Guten Morgen, Alberich“, erklang es plötzlich mit einer so zufriedenen Stimme hinter ihr, dass sie verstummte und sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl langsam umdrehte.  
Dort stand Boerne und hielt ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen, das durch die perfekt glattrasierten Wangen noch deutlicher zu sehen war als sonst, das rote Kleid, die weißen Handschuhe und den glitzernden Zylinder entgegen.  
Silke verschlug es erst mal die Sprache, dann prustete sie los. Boerne hatte damit wohl nicht gerechnet und schaute entsprechend pikiert. „Naja… so deutlich müssen Sie mir auch nicht…“  
Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Nein, Chef. Ich lache nicht, wegen dem Bart… eher… weil er weg ist.“ Sie lachte noch immer.  
Er guckte noch säuerlicher. „Ja, das hat sich mir inzwischen auch erschlossen... und wenn schon, dann bitte Genitiv… es heißt wegen des Bartes.“ 

Sie wurde wieder ernst. „Sie verstehen heute wohl keinen Spaß, wie.“ Ihr kritischer Blick wanderte über das glatte Kinn und die bisher gar nicht sichtbar gewesenen Grübchen. „Sie sehen gar nicht übel aus… nur eben ungewohnt. Ich kenne Sie ja nicht anders als mit Bart.“

Er hob das Kleid auffordernd an. „Nun? Was ist? Ich habe meinen Teil erfüllt.“

„Womit ich nie gerechnet hätte. Eins zu null für Sie, Chef.“ Sie nahm die Sachen und drehte sich um. „Ich muss aber erst mal alles anprobieren. Das Kleid ist ja für eine ganz andere Frau gedacht gewesen.“

Boerne wartete gespannt, bis sie wieder aus der Umkleidekabine kam, wo sie sonst die Alltagskleidung gegen OP-Kleidung wechselten.  
Er staunte nicht schlecht, als sie mit einem breiten Lächeln und überraschend gut passendem Kleid erschien. Es reichte weit bis über ihre Knie und war damit wirklich für sie eher ein Abend- als ein Minikleid. 

„Na? Wie sehe ich aus?“ Sie drehte sich vor ihm im Kreis und setzte dann schwungvoll den Zylinder auf.

"Ach Alberich, was wäre ich ohne Sie!"

"Ganz schön unten durch bei den Stettenkamps. Denn ohne Assistentin müssten Sie bei ihren Zaubertricks klein beigeben."


End file.
